chromegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Boy
Marble Boy is a game for the PS4 that was recently released. It will be released December 2014. A tech demo was released 11/20/13. Plot A boy accidentally steps into a warehouse and is transported into an alternate dimension (or so it seems) where he is a marble. After the first five levels, he meets an eraser that helps him on the quest to get him back. In World 2, a monster made of stickers appears and reveals himself. He wants to destroy all lifeforms except himself so he could live in a world without sound. He makes pitfalls. To get over them, you tilt the controller to roll on walls or bounce over them. In World 3, the sticker monster makes you control both the player and eraser at the same time, so if the player moves, the eraser moves the same way. In World 4, the control-both method is closed and instead, the sticker monster lays super glue on surfaces. However, you can use this to an advantage. In World 5, the sticker monster accidently drops some stickers from his body, and they turn alive. You must avoid them. In World 6, everything is withered apart in the flower garden except for one flower which is shining brightly. This plays a major role in the game. In World 7, the flowers become so withered they crack apart when you touch one, so you have dash past. In World 8, you are locked in the stove and you must escape the world before the flame turns on. In World 9, everything in the flower garden is withered except for the shining flower. In World 10, the sticker monster attacks the shining flower and it withers a bit. In World 11, the sticker monster worries that the dup are getting too close to his lair, so he sets out to try to kill them. In World 12, the sticker monster is faced. To defeat him, bounce on the science bottles and when he gets to a platform where you can reach his smiley face sticker head, jump on it before he attacks. After he is defeated, he will send swarms of stickers at you. Keep bouncing on platforms and run to the left all the way to World 7, where the flower is there. The flower however, is black and withered, and only one pedal is left. It turns out this flower is very powerful and when you jump on it, it shines a light to all flowers and makes them grow to unimaginable heights. The stickers explode into papers and clutter to the ground. In the ending cutscene, it turns out that it wasn't an alternate dimension in the first place, and all the creatures he encountered are actually real. It also turns out he cannot transform back into a boy, so he has to live with a marble. The ending quote is "this should be fun". Controls To move Marble Boy, it requires tilting the controller. The controller has a plug connected to an add-on to control the marble. Tech Demo A demo was released for 100 people. Category:Games Category:Tilting Required Games